


Hermione, all set for classes

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Hogwarts Seventh Year, bookworm - Freeform, robes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-20
Updated: 2005-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: A Manga-ish Hermione, whose hair I changed at the nick of the time. A seventh-year Hermione with her Know-It-All air. My first attempt on her and second attempt on something HP related.This Hermione is all ready to headstart another year, for topping the N.E.W.Ts ofcourse. What did ya think? ^___^





	Hermione, all set for classes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
